


Rachel's Song

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel writes some lyrics for Phoebe to sing to their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rachel's Song

**Author's Note:**

> This was speed-written at the last minute to fill a forum prompt.

~ Rachel's Song ~

"I have a request," Rachel said, as Phoebe finished singing 'Smelly Cat'. "Can you sing this, please?"

"Sure, Rachel!" Phoebe replied brightly, taking the piece of notebook paper that the other woman was holding out to her.

Phoebe set the lyric paper on her knee so she could read it while she played her guitar.

"Ooh, Rachel wrote a song," Joey said excitedly to Chandler.

"I wonder what it's about," Chandler replied, sounding equally as enthusiastic about it.

Neither of them seemed to realize that their neighbor-across-the-hall had been quite irritated with the two of them lately. Of course, that would become very clear to them once Phoebe began to sing.

" _You know sometimes you guys really suck,_  
 _I don't like your chicken or your duck,_  
 _Joey doesn't share food but he stole my cake,_  
 _Not mention all the stuff of mine you break._.."

The song had more verses, but Phoebe never got to sing them, due to the miniature riot that broke out among her friends over the contents of Rachel's song.

~end~


End file.
